Mi ángel
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: [One-shot[TY]El deber de tu ángel es cuidar de ti, incluso cuando este ya se haya ido...


**Mi ángel**

_"Oh ángel, no me dejes..."_

Los secos labios temblaban con cada palabra, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que él no estaba. Una nueva lágrima asomó por aquellas ventanas, ese riachuelo amenazaba salir y nuevamente no lo detendría. Sus fuerzas estaban tan gastadas, tan idas de tanto sufrir, que no podía hacer nada y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Elevó su vista limpiándose las lagrimas caídas, mientras la luna iluminaba toda la habitación. Su plateado brillo rebotaba en todo cuanto tocaba, haciendo innecesaria una luz externa. Todo se veía claro y bello, todo menos aquel frío rincón, ese oscuro y solitario rincón donde estaba sentado.

Abrazó sus piernas y acurrucó la cabeza sobre ellas, cerrando los ojos cual lamento estuvieran diciendo. Pobres ojos, pobres labios cerrados en busca de consuelo. Pobres manos sin poder acariciar lo que aman, pobre cuerpo cansado de su diaria soledad.

Fijó su vista sobre el frío lecho frente suyo. Las sábanas seguían en las misma posición que él las había dejado, arrugadas, dispersas en toda la cama, moldeando la figura que una vez se recostó entre ellas.

Todavía podía verlo dormir allí, con el pecho subiendo suave y lentamente al son de su única y personal melodía. Sus cabellos como algodón en medio de las ramas, se esparcían libres por toda la cama mientras su delicada y fina forma delineaba sus cuerpos entrelazados.

¿La luna?...

La luna estaba en lo alto de la bóveda celeste esa noche, iluminando aquel rostro de etérea belleza. ¿Cómo podía existir algo tan bello¿cómo podía tener entre sus brazos algo tan perfecto?.

Una brisa corrió afuera, las nubes seguían su camino y la luna se ocultaba entre ellas. La habitación se envolvió con penumbras y la imagen volvió a irse. Otra vez el frío océano de su mirada se iba sin decir adiós, otra vez su ángel partía de su lado sin siquiera despedirse.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con más fuerza.

Sus ojos... aún podía ver sus ojos fijos en la nada, su piel pálida, sus cabellos bañándolo por completo y su delicado rostro entre sus propios brazos.

Por más que pedía olvidarlo, por más que necesitaba olvidar aquello, las imágenes venían a su mente una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo, por más que su corazón se desgarrara con cada recuerdo, aquella escena regresaba causándole mucho más dolor que antes.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, no podía entender su partida. El deber de su ángel era cuidarlo, así él lo dijo... no tenía por qué irse.

Por primera vez después de casi un año sin él, abrió sus ojos y gritó su nombre en medio del llanto. Gritó tratando que él escuchara aquella plegaria que su voz, cargada de dolor y teñida por la sangre de su corazón, emitía en un desesperado ruego.

"Oh ángel... cuídame, sálvame y después, no me dejes nunca más. Por favor, vuelve..."

Una nueva brisa comenzó a mover las nubes, la luna salió de ellas.

Una delicada mano secó las lágrimas del chico antes que el brillo lunar iluminara toda la habitación. Justo frente a él, un puñado de plumas caían a sus pies. Estaban sucias, cansadas de viajar en busca de reposo para el alma.

Un leve brillo parecía provenir de ellas, un cálido brillo que penetraba la fría coraza de su cuerpo. Sintió el calor entibiar su corazón y la paz tranquilizar su alma.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios, sabía que su ángel cumpliría su palabra y lo cuidaría como una vez le dijo. Sabía que él vendría a salvarlo cuando su alma estuviera en apuros y sabía que aquellas plumas vivirían en su corazón hasta el día que su cuerpo terminara el ciclo, hasta que su alma partiera en su búsqueda y volvieran a reencontrarse.

Hasta ese día, lo esperaría frente a la ventana, mirando la etérea belleza de la luna que lo vio nacer y lo dejó partir.

_"Yue..."_

**Fin **

Ooo-ooO

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las ingeniosas CLAMP... :sigh: quero un Touya si es mucho pedir TT.TT

**Notas de la autora**¿Y¿cómo estuvo el fic?... ya saben, para cualquier cosa los reviews son siempre bienvenidos ˆˆ

Kisses

Yukiko


End file.
